happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Trails Pt. 1
Happy Trails is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twenty-seventh and final episode of the first season. HTF Episode Description It's no surprise that trouble abounds on the school bus and Lumpy just can't pull it together to save the gang from harm. What happens to our loveable cast? Do they survive? Will they return? Our only cliffhanger episode leaves fans clamoring for more! Plot The Happy Tree Friends are riding in a school bus, and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Drinking juice, sticking their heads out the windows, and enjoying a snack of peanuts means everyone is having a great time, even though they did not get ready, follow directions, be cool, or participate. Lumpy is driving the bus, but he gets distracted by Petunia who has had one juice box too many and needs to use the bathroom. Lumpy orders her to sit back down. While doing so, the bus runs over a bump in the road. Deterioration of the characters' lives comes to existence! The first victim is Cuddles. Cuddles' window quickly closes while he is leaning out the window, detaching his hands from his arms and slicing him in half in the process. The bus hits another bump just as Mime tosses a peanut up into his mouth, causing him to choke due to the nut going down the wrong pipe (or because of his shock of seeing Cuddles dead). Mime fails to get a napping Sniffles' attention, so he tries waving to Lumpy for help. Not noticing that Mime is choking, Lumpy gets up from the driver's seat while the bus is still in motion and goes to reprimand Mime for causing a disturbance. As Mime suffocates, Petunia points out that the bus is headed for a curvy portion of the road with a cliff drop-off nearby. Lumpy and Petunia embrace each other in fear as Petunia urinates herself all over the floor in fright. The bus runs over the Cursed Idol, which causes Petunia to lose her balance. She falls on and gets impaled by the gear lever of the bus. Lumpy tries to shift gears, but this causes the hole in Petunia's torso to expand. Lumpy cannot get the gears to move where he wants it, and as a result, the bus goes flying off a cliff, hitting two birds, flinging Toothy out the window, and leaving the rest of the students screaming in horror! To be continued... Moral "Keep your promises!" Deaths #Cuddles is sliced in half when the window suddenly closes on him. #Mime chokes to death on a peanut. #Petunia is impaled on a gear lever. #The bus runs into two birds prior to flying off the cliff. #After driving off the cliff, Toothy is ejected from the bus and it is assumed that he died (Off-screen). #The Mole can be seen through the bus window at the very end, but he doesn't appear in Happy Trails Part 2, indicating he most likely did not survive the crash (Off-screen). Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 5''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''5 *Total rate: 50% Goofs #Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, and Petunia's philtrums disconnect from their noses several times when they are singing at the beginning. Petunia's philtrum continues to disappear and disconnect from her nose after she finishes her juice. #The characters next to the windows change regularly. #When Toothy giggled at the beginning of the episode, his voice pitch is somewhat higher than usual. #In the credits, writer Paul Allan's name is misspelled as "Paul Allen". #After Cuddles gets sliced in half, his slippers are not on his feet. Also, both his feet have pink paw pads (Cuddles normally does not have any). #Mime's cheeks are layered outside his face make-up during his death. #For a scene, Mime has only one tooth. Later, when Mime chokes and his face turns violet, the one tooth turns violet too. #At first, Sniffles' trunk is in front of his book, but when Lumpy yells at Mime, his trunk is behind the book (though it might have slipped behind the book). #After Petunia points out the curving road, none of the regular Happy Tree Friends can be seen seated in the bus besides her and Lumpy. Instead, all of them are generic. #Giggles, Toothy, Sniffles, and Mime are not seen when Petunia wets herself or when Lumpy kills Petunia. #When Lumpy kills Petunia with the gear shift, her puddle of urine disappears. #When Petunia falls on the gear lever, the strings on her air refreshener go through her arm and neck. #Petunia's blood is a very dark shade of red. #Handy, Flaky, and The Mole are not seen on the bus until the end of the episode, whereas Flippy is not seen until ''Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark'', and Lifty & Shifty could have arrived on the island via their raft. #When Toothy flies out the window of the bus, he has no tail. #Lumpy's antlers change directions sometimes. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:Episodes Starring Petunia Category:Episodes Starring Cuddles Category:Episodes Starring Mime Category:2001 Episodes Category:Two-Parter Episodes Category:Episodes That Don't Have a Closing Iris Category:50% Survival Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths